


Stucky Song List (5 songs that remind me of Stucky) Part 2

by Lady_of_Cold



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Another Songlist I piled for fun, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Cold/pseuds/Lady_of_Cold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, I have decided to list another 5 songs that remind me of Stucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky Song List (5 songs that remind me of Stucky) Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to make another songlist for Stucky, which should be a bit better, and I was recommended 2 songs, and put in 3 more. I hope you will enjoy this selection of songs.

1) Demons-Imagine Dragons ( This song, especially the chorus, definitely screams Stucky to me. Definitely told from Bucky's POV, and this is obviously post serum after the events of "The Winter Soldier" I mean, after being brainwashed, he probbly doesn't want Steve to get too close because he's scared of hurting him. I really love the lyric " Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now, unless you show me how!" I can definitely see this as Bucky's words to Steve. It's just perfect!) 

2) Latch(Acoustic version)-Sam Smith ( This song does have elements of Stucky in it. The lyrics, to me, seem like it's from Steve's POV. Definitely post-serum. The chorus , to me, sounds like Steve has found Bucky and NEVER wants to let him go again. Never. Never, ever, again. Bucky's the one who can make Steve happy. Steve will nver let him go.) 

3) The Phoenix-Fall Out Boy (This is perfect for a the WW2 era, and it can lead all the way to the modern times, when Bucky becomes the Winter Soldier. Told from Bucky's POV. Umm...I don't know this song that well, some songs confuse me, so this is the best explanation I have. Sorry. This song is mostly Bucky-related.) 

4) My Immortal-Evanescence ( This song.. just....feels. The chorus" When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears." Tell me that does not scream Stucky, and I swear, you need to go back and listen until you hear it. This , to me, can be told from Bucky's POV during the Pre Serum time, Bucky always protecting Steve and all that. Then, during PostSerum, the role can be reversed and can be told from Steve's POV, fighting away the Winter Soldier's nightmares.)

5) Where have you been-Rihanna ( Well, this song, to me is told from Steve's POV and most likely can be about him looking for Bucky. Like, where has Bucky been all that time? Steve really missed him, and was looking for him, while Bucky probably was hiding from Steve. )

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you want to leave an opinion on the songs, or want to recommend more Stucky songs, you are more than welcome to in the comments section.   
> I hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
